Family Ties Run Thicker Than Blood
by Pixie611
Summary: Title Might Change :3 Summary: Sam and Dean get a call from a British girl called Bethan, her mum has gone missing. But why call the Winchesters? I am awful at summaries. I promise its at least a little better than the summary :3 x


**Hey-llo...**  
**This is my first proper Supernatural fic, that isn't any kind of shipping or slash or anything like that.  
I hope you guys will like it, It's a bit naff right now.. But I shall try to build on it.  
Reviews, compliments and crits are welcome...  
Hope you enjoy,  
Have an awesome day :3 x**

* * *

Sam and Dean let themselves into the motel, discarded their bags on a bed each and sat down at the table, exhausted. They'd just cleared up a case in the next town over, which had drained them.  
"How long we sticking 'round?" Dean asked Sam, Sam stretched and shrugged,  
"A day or two I s'pose. Not long, we need to keep moving." Dean stood up,  
"If there's any alcohol in the fridge I'm gonna have a bottle or two, or three," he smirked "those vamps really knocked it out of me, we're lucky we cleared it and didn't get a scratch. Ha, that rare." He laughed to himself, walking to the fridge and opening it.  
Sighing, he pulled out a carton of milk and some low fat, weight-watchers chocolate bars, looked disbelievingly at Sam, before shoving them back in and slamming the door shut.  
"I'm going to sleep, this motel sucks."

The phone rang. Dean, instead of getting out of bed, flung his hand out and patted the bed side table for the source of the noise. When he didn't find anything, he rolled over to look. It wasn't his phone obviously. Sam sat up out of his bed, and went over to his jacket pocket and looked at the few phones in there, it was none of them. The phone stopped ringing. He checked through Deans pockets.  
"Its this one, he said pulling out one of the oldest phones Dean had,  
"But that's Bobby's old phone." Dean said groggily, "Whoever it is can wait, it is half 3 in the morning man! Just leave it and go to bed." he rolled over and tried to get back to sleep.  
Sam checked who was calling, 'Bethan Singer' Odd,  
"Hey Dean," a muffled 'What' came from under the duvet, "Do you know if Bobby had any sisters?" Dean rolled back over, and pushed himself up on his elbow,  
"No, he was an only child. Why?"  
Sam walked across the room and sat on the edge of his bed, "Because he just got a call from a Bethan Singer." Dean sat up quickly, and held his hand out for the phone. Sam gave him the phone, he scrolled through the contacts, Sam, Dean, Jo, Ellen, Garth, Jody and Bethan Singer.  
"She must be some important girl." He pressed call, a British woman answered,  
"Robert?"  
Dean frowned, who was Robert? "No, this is Dean Winchester. Who are you?"  
"My name is Bethan, where is Robert?" He thought harder, Robert, Rob, Bob, Bobby. It'd been a long time since anyone had called Bobby, Robert.  
"Uh, Bobby is away." Sam raised an eyebrow, "Can I take a message?"  
"Why do you have Robert's phone… Dean?" She asked,  
"Uh, well, Bethan, he left it behind. And seeing as it rang I thought I'd answer it." Dean replied,  
"Why are you in his house?" She interrogated.  
"He's a family friend, since I lost my parents, so we stay at his when we're in the area." His breath hitched a little in his throat, Sam frowned,  
"Oh cry me a river. D'you know when he'll be back?"  
"Uh no, he didn't leave a note. Who exactly are you, he's never mentioned you. You're obviously family, seeing as you're a Singer." Sam's frown deepened.  
She spluttered, "A Singer, pah. I'm Bethan Rogers."  
"Well you're down as Singer on Bobby's phone."  
Bethan snorted. "I chose to disassociate myself with Singers, so I took my mothers name."  
"Your mothers name?" Dean pressed,  
"As opposed to my fathers name-"  
"And your father is…" He pressed further,  
"Robert Singer."  
Dean hung up.  
"Son of a bitch." He said throwing the phone on the floor.  
"Dean?" Sam asked as he crouched down to grab the phone.  
"Bobby had a daughter." Dean half-spat. Sam frowned at his brother,  
"Why does it sound like you think that's a bad thing?" He asked.  
"Family and hunting never go together, bad things happen. Especially as Bobby was our friend, which means anyone could use people close to him to get at us. You don't bring family into the game." Dean said bluntly.  
The phone rang again,  
"I'm gonna answer it, and be nice. After all, she doesn't know that her dads dead or what he did for a living." Sam stood up and began pacing slowly around the room as he answered,  
"Hey, Bethan right?"  
"And who the hell is this?" She almost shouted,  
"I'm Sam Winchester. Dean's brother." Sam answered,  
"Well tell him he's an idiot. What the hell was he doing just hanging up on me like that?" She sounded grumpy.  
"Sorry," he put his hand over the phone-mic to whisper, 'She thinks you're an idiot' to Dean, "Its just Dean wasn't expecting to find out that Bobby had a daughter. Kept you kinda quiet."  
She snorted, "So he left my mum pregnant, and then forgets to tell anyone about me. Good thing I didn't expect my from him. Mum said he was a drunk and just easy pickings for a quick shag."  
"Hey, hey, hey, Bobby was a good man!" Sam argued,  
"I beg to differ. Anyway, know when he'll be back?" She changed the subject.  
"Bethan, I'm sorry to have to tell you this. But Bobby was shot and killed a few months ago. Dean doesn't like to be the bare-er of bad news, so he lied." Bethan inhaled sharply on the other end of the line.  
"Wondered why the maintenance had stopped."  
"Is that all you have to say when you find out your dads dead? Its a bit unfair." Sam asked.  
"No, you know what's unfair? Leaving a young woman to look after a baby alone in a different country." She spat.  
"Woah, a different country?" Sam asked, confused.  
"I live in England." She said,  
"Woah…" Sam was speechless for a second, "So, so, so, why did you want Bobby anyway?" He asked.  
"You won't be able to help, its kinda something only he could help with." Bethan dismissed,  
"Try me." Sam challenged.  
She sighed, "My mums gone missing. She was driving back from town, on her phone to me to tell me where she was, when she shouted something in another language, and the line went dead. I tried ringing her back, but it went straight to voice mail. So I rang my boyfriend, who drove to mine, and we drove into town the way my mum would've been driving. About 10 minutes drive from my house there was her car, stopped on a hard shoulder. We looked inside of the car. Her phone was on the floor in bits, her bag was open on the passenger side, the shopping was on the back seat. And mu wasn't in there, on her seat were three scratch marks like a bear had ripped it, and some mark, that had been burned into the leather, like a tag. Matt, my boyfriend called the police. But they just said it was a bear attack and closed the case. But…" Bethan explained.  
"But, you think there's something more? Why?" Sam asked.  
"On the phone, before it went dead. In mid sentence she said something in another language. Sounded Latin. And her car, she drives with the doors locked, and there was nothing that looked like anyone had broken in, let anyone a bear. And her phone was crushed, a bear wouldn't have done that. And no animal can burn their own mark into leather. That's just weird." She finished with a whisper.  
"That is strange. So, why call Bobby?" He asked,  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
"You seemed like you hated Bobby, why call him? Even though it doesn't seem like you've had much, or any contact with him at all?" Sam rephrased his question.  
"Mum told me that Robert- Bobby, was FBI, or that's what he said, and apparently he was in a department that look into weird stuff. Mum's mysterious disappearance seemed strange, and its the least he owed me." She told him.  
Sam considered it for a few seconds.  
"Here's the thin, Bethan, my brother and I worked with your dad. He taught us everything we know. So we could help you, if you want us to?" He told her.  
"You any good?" She asked skeptically.  
"The best, apparently." He said smirking at Dean.

Dean yawned. He'd only got another 2 hours of sleep after Bethan rang before Sam woke him up again and pushed him into the bathroom. Now he was sat in the airport waiting area while Sam check them in, half asleep, and kinda frightened of the coming plane journey, planes weren't his forte.  
He was just dozing off when Sam threw himself down next to his brother, jolting him out of his semi-sleep.  
"Planes boarding in an hour. The woman at the desk said if you're nervous, go to the shop, and buy some sleeping tablets, its a long flight. But she warned, no alcohol." Dean sighed, pulled out his hip flask of whiskey, and downed the content.  
"I'll get a sandwich, a bottle of Mountain Dew, and some sleeping pills. Want anything?" Dean asked standing up, Sam stood up with him and grabbed his backpack.  
"I'll come with you." He said. Dean grabbed his backpack to, and walked in the direction the neon sign pointed to the shop.  
"What's the plan for touch down?" He asked Sam.  
"We're being met at Gatwick airport by a guy called Tom. Who'll help us out with stuff."  
"Stuff?" Dean questioned.  
"We're not allowed to take weapons on the plane." Sam told his brother, "So I called up one of Bobby's contacts who lives in London, not far from Bethan and he says he can sort us out with some relatively basic guns, knives and any info we need for the case. He's the best guy to ask apparently." Dean tutted,  
"So what, he like the British Bobby?" He said sarcastically.  
"Uh, I suppose so." Sam said, seriously.

The plane touched down on British soil. And slowly the passengers walked down the stairs, and into the airport. Sam and Dean waited at the conveyor-belt-thing for their bags, while Dean complained constantly about the flight, and how much he'd hated it. And how everything would be so much easier if everyone drove and there were roads to everywhere and how pissed he was that he had to leave 'baby' at a car-hotel, and they probably wouldn't treat her right. And how much he hated the flight.  
Sam sighed and tugged his and Deans backpack out of the mass of other peoples luggage, and shoved it into his brothers chest.  
When they reached the front lobby of the airport, there was a young man, with dark brown hair, and shabby jeans and T-shirt, stood with a hand drawn sign on a piece of cardboard cut from a cereal box, that said, WINCHESTERS RIDE.


End file.
